


Another way...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus never believed he had a choice in his future, maybe he was wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another way...

Rodimus laughed, twirling a crysgrass stalk between his fingers. The weed had gotten into the garden again and the young mech was taking a few joors of enjoyment before some Gardner or other found it and yanked it all up. 

He adored the stuff... single sharp metallic stalks of multiple colors depending on what mineral the single plant had happened to suck from the ground. Even the small crystal seeds they grew from were pretty, though he knew that he had better not carry them with him if he wanted to be on the good side of the gardeners. 

Which he did! The garden was his place to hide after all, the one place in his home that no one would come disturb him or try to find him. They all knew he knew it far better than them, and if he would not be found they would not find. 

Today he wanted to be lost... Because today he was to meet his Intended, the mech he had been promised to in some dark past where he had barely been an infant spark orbiting Ironhide's spark. 

Lord Protector Ironhide of Kalis and Tarn... his Carrier. 

Lord Scholar Perceptor of Kalis, Iacon and Praxus, his Creator... 

With that combination behind him, he was 'destined' to mate well. Rodimus wished everyone would stop twittering about it with such joy and anticipation. He did not want to bond! He didn't want to grow up and be responsible. 

It was so unfair! His older brother got to go out and do stuff... earn his own title, maybe. And all he could, was allowed to, do was to stay here and study. 

Actually he liked studying. Learning about all the places he had not seen, and would probably never see, because his so envied destiny was to be some brutish mech's golden egg. A prisoner for life, whose only work would consist of spreading his legs and carrying sparklings... 

Okay, maybe that was a bit over dramatized. In reality he was part of an ancient peace treaty, and even his own Creators had no choice in his fate. Such a comforting thought, wasn't it... He huffed and focused back on the crysgrass he had been playing with, finding that it lacked its former attraction now that his processor had run off with him. 

"Hello?" Rodimus shot up from his little makeshift nest and looked around, trying to find the source of the deep voice. At first he didn't see anything at all, until he realized that the pair of trunks almost directly in front of him was not anything that grew in 'his' garden. He looked up...

And up. 

"Who are you?" The words were out before he could even consider remembering his manners. The grey, red and black mech was... huge. He would make even Ironhide look like a minibot, and that was a rather scary thought. 

"I am visiting here... Someone said the garden would be worth a sight." Fragging gods! The stranger had the deepest voice he had ever heard; it fairly seemed to vibrate his spinal array.

Rodimus could barely gather himself to answer, feeling shaken and... hot. And maybe a little bit afraid, this was the largest mech he had seen, apart from Kalis' Lord Guardian Sigma Supreme. This mech did not look like a guardian and was not that big... just really fragging big. 

"Which someone?" Suspicion was a fair feeling to have at that, this was his family's private garden and only friends of the family were invited into it. It was considered a sanctuary of sorts, at least by him. 

"Lord Ironhide. He is... an old friend." The slight hesitation made Rodimus wonder what else his Carrier had been to this mech. It was no secret that Ironhide had been wild before he met Perceptor, they seemed so different, but his Creator certainly could handle the warrior. 

"He is my Carrier... Who _are_ you? A name, if you please?... I am Rodimus." Manners, he finally remembered them.

"You are Rodimus? Forgive me, I am Megatron." Megatron? The name was familiar, but then the one thing he never did pay much attention to was who was what in the noble families. It was boring... 

"Um... nice to meet you?" And for once he wished he had paid some attention!

"Warlord Megatron of Kaon." That was far more helpful, but also rather more nerve raking. 

"That means you are here for me... not the garden." This was the mech he was supposed to go with? Bond... this... giant?

"I am here to meet you, that is true... but I have not decided if I am here for you yet. And I do wish to see the garden. Would you be so kind as to show it to me?" What did that mean? Was he not going to bond him... or was he? 

"I can show you the garden, my Lord... um, this way..." Rodimus took the larger mech through the garden, showing him all the different parts, even the crystal house in which they had a replica of the Helixian desert. As much of a replica as could be made in the moist climate of Tarn. 

Megatron seemed to enjoy it, asked questions... once in a while not about the garden. It was jarring to Rodimus, but he answered willingly enough, it would do no good to alienate this mech. He didn't know where he was with him at all.

This was the mech he had been told all his life that he would bond. But Megatron didn't seem like he had decided on that yet. 

"And your education?" Rodimus huffed and settled on a small outcropping, lacing his hands together in a rare display of nerves. 

"I had the best that credits could buy, my Lord. I have always had the best that credits could buy... the only thing I haven't had was freedom, because of... Well, because of you? Because I was promised to you." That was very frank, but nevertheless it was the truth, and maybe he could get a straight answer now that it was out. 

"I see..." The giant kneeled before him, large black hand reaching out to lift his chin so that their optics could meet. He still couldn't read the impassive face plates or the red optics. 

"It is true that you were promised to me, but if that fact is so repulsive to you, there are ways you can be released from this obligation." Rodimus felt.... weird at that. He was basically being offered freedom and yet, he did not feel like he wanted it. That made no sense at all! He had been pining for freedom all his life, or at least he thought he had been... 

"I... don't know? I don't think it is... repulsive." No he had never thought that, only that it was unfair that he couldn't do what everyone else seemed to be allowed to do. 

"Then how about this... you can go with me, and serve as my assistant? You should have the education for that, I believe. For one vorn, if we have found no common ground at the end of that vorn we will cancel the contract and you will be free to do as you want. I will consider the vorn's service to be enough of a repayment for what I did for your Carrier." Rodimus flickered his optics... surprised and curious. What had Megatron done for his Carrier? And was this... could it be done this way? 

"Okay? I mean, yes, my Lord, I would like that..." Megatron smiled at him, and for a brief moment Rodimus felt a flush of heat not created by embarrassment or confusion. The Warlord was truly handsome when he smiled...

"Let us join your family then and share what terms we have reach an agreement on." The giant got up again, helping Rodimus to his pedes before setting off for the main house. It felt so strange to suddenly know what his future would entail... at least roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the DeviantArt artist Aiuke <3
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
